


TNT

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, Classic Rock, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Dry Humping, Library Sex, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, TNT, Wincest - Freeform, come on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's Wincest without a little library love</p>
            </blockquote>





	TNT

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so by now I'm sure you've noticed I weave in and out of the actual storyline and I'm a nerd for music. I hope you guys like. Let me know!

The shuffling of books back and forth was distracting. The muttered cursing made focusing damn right impossible. "Dean can you just sit still for a minute? I'm almost done here and the more noise you make the longer it'll take." 

"I mean isn't there an unwritten rule that when you find and actual hot librarian she's supposed the have an awesome personality too? She was a nasty..."

"Dean! Dude just because she didn't succumb to your moves doesn't make her a bitch. It's your fault we got here late anyway because you had to drive 12 miles out of the way to get "the best burger ever". It's not like we had a hard time breaking in here anyway. What are you doing back there?"

"Getting even Sasquatch. I gotta have a little fun while you nerd out over there. She's gonna have a hell of a time finding anything in the morning." He heard Dean chuckle and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at him. "Hey princess, I saw that."

"Do you have to call me princess?" Sam let out an annoyed huff, shut the book he was looking through and stood gathering his things. "C'mon we can go."

"Mmm Sammy I love it when you get feisty. Hey, you ever fooled around in a library before? I mean besides kissing that girl." 

"Can't say that I have Dean. Have you?" Sam was looking around having lost track of exactly where Dean was. 

"I'm only ever in a library with you so that's a nope." Suddenly Dean was behind him gripping his hips and rubbing his erection against Sam's ass. 

"Mmmh, looks like that may change today." Sam leaned back into Dean and felt him bite down on his shoulder. The slight pain made him cry out and push back harder into Deans grinding which made Dean moan. 

"Fuck Sammy you are so hot, if I had lube and condoms I'd strip you naked and bend you over this table." Dean reached around and slid his hand inside of Sam's jeans palming his dick in time with his own movements. 

" Would you like that Sammy? If I took control like that? I'd make it good for you" 

"You always make it good for me Dean" Sam breathed. 

"You make it good for me too baby. Every time. I can barely keep from coming as soon as you touch me." Dean licked and sucked at Sam's neck making him moan. "Come for me baby" and Sam did, Dean followed by just a second. 

"Shit that was hot." Sam was trying to catch his breath as aftershocks rode through his body. 

Dean chuckled "You like it when I talk dirty to you? You damn near exploded in your pants..... Hey Sammy you can call me TNT, dynamite!" He sang the last bit and Sam shook his head.

"You're an idiot, lets go." Sam headed toward the back door of the library with Dean singing AC/DC behind him.


End file.
